yandere_simulator_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Special NPCs
There are certain non-player characters within the game whose roles and routines are unique from other students. Some are given scheduled events that cannot be edited with the JSON file . NPCs ID 1 Student 1 is the designated senpai of the protagonist. Being in close contact with them will trigger a pink aura where the protagonist is unable to interact with or kill the NPC. If they die through the use of an Easter Egg, they will automatically respawn the next day. Student 1 has unique reactions to the player's interactions - they will instantly end the game if they notice the player in most situations. Student_1.png|left|Student 1's default portrait. ID 6 Student 6 is the test rival's friend. They are scheduled to interact with Student 7 on the roof at lunchtime on Mondays. This student can be befriended by accepting their task and acquiring the blue bra from behind the cherry tree. Student 6.png|left|Student 6's default portrait. ID 7 Student 7 is currently the test rival. This student has various set 'interactions' during the week that allow new elimination processes to be unlocked. Befriending Students 7 and 13 unlocks the ability to matchmake the two. This student can be befriended by accepting their task, acquiring a spare uniform from Info-chan and tailoring it to size in the Sewing Room. Student_7.png|left|Student 7's default portrait. ID 13 Student 13 is the suitor for Student 7. Befriending this student and confronting them over their crush for Student 7 unlocks the ability to matchmake the two. Student13.png|left|Student 13's default portrait. ID 21 Student 21 is the leader of the Martial Arts Club and will stand in the middle of the club room after school, allowing the player to join the club, perform activities and learn about the club. Beginning a sparring match with this NPC is a planned event in the future. File:Student_21.png|left|Student 21's default portrait. ID 26 Student 26 is the leader of the Occult Club and will stand in the middle of the club room after school, allowing the player to join the club, perform activities and learn about the club. File:Student_26.png|left|Student 26's default portrait. ID 33 Note: Starting with the January 3rd 2017 build, a series of countermeasures to prevent Osana's addition into the game have been implemented, more over time. The game requires intense modding of its DLL files (which we do not encourage) to enable the addition of Osana. Student 33 participates in a phone call in the lefthand wing of the school at 7:30 AM on Monday, at the same time as Student 7. Their call subtitles are located in the same place as Student 7, but are different. The audio, however, matches that of Student 7's, and will provide the 'information obtained' trigger that Student 7's call does. Student 33 performs a hands-on-hips idle animation in place of the regular idle animation. So far, Student 33 has two programmed interactions with Senpai - one in the morning and one at lunchtime. Student_33.png|left|Student 33's default portrait. ID 81 Student 81 is the child of the loan shark. If kidnapped after initiating Student 7's request, this student may be recorded using the basement camera, allowing a non-lethal elimination method to be unlocked. This student can be befriended behind the school at lunchtime on Monday by accepting the task and acquiring a box of cigarettes. Student_32.png|left|Student 32's default portrait. Category:Students